Baby, You Belong to Me
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: I didn't expect this to happen. I guess I had too much to drink at the bar. Matt's my boyfriend and I love him more than anything else in the world. But, how can I tell him that I woke up married to his brother? MattOCJeff.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal at the Rumble

**A/N:** Hey there guys and gals! I wasn't gonna put up another new story for a while. But, I had to put this one up. I'd like to thank Matt's recent heel turn and my brother for the idea. Seriously. Both are freaking brilliant. So, this will eventually be a Matt Hardy heel fic. I hope you peeps enjoy it. Don't forget to vote on the new poll! Much love!  
I **DO NOT** own the Matt, Jeff, Shane or Shan. I **DO**, however, own the OC. **WWE** owns the Royal Rumble.

* * *

The whole arena was silent. Even Adam and Vickie were basically frozen in time. No one moved, no one said a word. For almost a minute, the match had stopped. All because Matt hit Jeff in the head with a steel chair. My boyfriend had just his own brother with a chair. I try to stay out of WWE storylines, but the chair shot wasn't a part of the Royal Rumble. Matt was supposed to conchairto Adam and lay Vickie out so that Jeff could retain his title. The fire in his eyes is so real. It scares me. Matt's not the type to just snap like this. Especially when it comes to Jeff. I've never seen him like this and we've been dating for six years. I watch in shock as Adam pins Jeff as Matt just glares.

What's going on? Shane Helms rushes up to me, just as shocked as I am. Did they get into a fight? No. Matt and Jeff would've kept their personal feelings out of wrestling. They always do. Shane grabs my arm and leads me back to catering. I know that look on his face. He knows something. Why am I always the last to know something? I fold my arms across my chest, demanding an answer from him. Shane puts his hands on the back of my neck, looking me straight in the eye. The look on his face pretty much confirms my worst fears. _Please don't say it, Shane. Please._

"He knows," Shane says.

Before I can ask what he means, Matt grabs me by the arm. I don't say a word as he drags me off, wincing from the grip he has on me. He doesn't let go until we're in his car. I don't dare ask about his actions back at the Rumble. I only hope that Jeff's okay. I figure he's got a concussion. That chair shot was pretty hard. Matt doesn't say a word and neither do I. He reaches over and wraps his arm around my neck, stroking my cheek with his thumb. Shane's words keep echoing in my head.

He knows.

What does Matt know? I can't even begin to fathom what he knows. I'm not hiding anything from him. He knows me too well. We get the hotel and Matt seems to have relaxed a bit. He starts kissing me once we get up to his suite. His kisses tell me that there's a small part of him that regrets what he did to Jeff. Matt pushes me onto the bed and takes off his shirt. Whenever he acts out of anger, he just wants to have sex with me. Even if his anger is really boiling, he's still so gentle with me. Matt keeps kissing me, breaking all of my thoughts.

"Why--did--you--do--that?" I ask between kisses.

"Because I know, _baby_," Matt replies, almost spitting the word 'baby'.

"What are you talking about?"

Matt's lips move to my neck and he gets a little rougher. I have a pretty good idea of what Matt knows. I can't believe he found out. But, I made sure that he couldn't find out. Maybe what he knows and what I think he knows are two different things. That has to be it. I didn't say anything and I know Jeff didn't. No one else knows. Well, except for Shannon. Oh, damn it. Shannon can't keep a secret to save his life. When I get my hands on that tiny blonde man, I'm gonna kill him.

"Matt, you're hurting me," I complain when he bites at my neck.

"Like you hurt me?" Matt snaps.

I don't say anything. He knows. Oh, how could he know? I didn't wanna hurt him like this. It was a mistake. Just one mistake and my whole world fell apart. Matt forces me to look him in the eye. He looks so betrayed. I break a silent promise to myself not to cry. Matt gets off of the bed and turns away, running his fingers through his hair. He just watches as I continue to sob. I look up at Matt, trying to pull him back into my arms. He refuses to touch me or come closer. I really hate myself. I swear, I can be so stupid sometimes. What if we can't move past this? Matt means the world to me. I can't lose him. I don't think he can forgive me.

"Tell me how it happened," Matt orders.

"Matt, I really don't think--"

"Tell me."

"Fine."

Well, since he really wants to know how it happened, I guess I could tell him. I just have to start from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was short. But, it was just an intro. This chapter is in the present. Everything else will be in the past, starting from when Shannon was fired back in August. Please review and vote on the poll! Much love!


	2. Chapter 2: When it All Began

**A/N:** What's up guys and gals! Wow. I'm so happy people like this. Aha. I've been really into writing this one. It's been the only thing on my mind. Much love to **Zay, SBMFanatic, XtremeMNCowgirl, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, Jeff Hardy is Rad, The Straight3dgePunk Kate, MiSSYMiSSz, Mandy and I'mxAxRockstar** for their awesome reviews. You guys make my day! Hope ya enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to vote on the poll, please! Oh, the _italics_ are in the present. Everything else is the past.  
I **DO NOT **own the wrestlers. I **DO** own Emma & Andie.

* * *

_I look up at Matt, biting the bottom of my lip. He's still waiting for me to explain everything. Well, here it goes. Everything started around when Shannon was released. I really hope that Matt can forgive me._

* * * * *

Shannon's release had put him in a terrible mood. So, since we all love him to death and can't stand his anger, we had a little bash. It was basically a way for us all to relax and forget about our problems. Shannon was bummed about being released, Matt was bummed because we'd gotten into a fight last night and Jeff was still hung up on Beth. Me? Well, I didn't really have a problem. Sure, Matt and I had fought. But, we'd get over it. Our fights never lasted long. It was only when Jeff and I got out of pool that I gained a new problem. A very huge problem.

I'm wearing a simple black bikini but I notice that Jeff hasn't taken his eyes off of me. I make my way into Shannon's kitchen, grabbing a beer. Jeff comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I manage to slink out of his grasp when he starts kissing my neck. For as long as I can remember, Jeff's been my other half. He taught me to play guitar, we used to write songs together. I guess when Beth left him, he turned to the girl that he thought could never hurt him. Me. But, I can't be that girl for him.

"Jeff, don't," I frown.

"I'm not doing anything," Jeff replies.

"I'm your brother's girlfriend."

"I know that."

Jeff pushes me up against the refrigerator, his hands moving to my hips. I don't have feelings for him, but his green eyes totally hypnotize me. He moves his lips to my neck and I knee him in the stomach. He stumbles over, holding his stomach as he curses me up and down. With a scowl, he heads back outside. I can't believe he's doing this to himself. He can't have feelings for me. I'm his brother's girlfriend. Nothing can ever happen between us. I don't wanna hurt Matt the way Amy did. I'd never be able to forgive myself.

I already hate myself for letting Jeff kiss me. But, he's tempting. It's his damn eyes, those stunning green eyes. Ugh, what am I thinking? I can't think like this. Just as I start heading back outside, Matt pushes back inside. He kisses me, his hands cupping my chin. Whenever he kisses me, I get weak in knees. I turn into jell-o. He wraps his arms around me, his lips still brushing along my skin. I look him in the eye, unable to fight the grin forming on my lips. Matt takes my hand and we head back outside. We're all relaxing in Shan's backyard, me in Matt's arms and Shannon snuggling with his girlfriend, Andie.

I feel bad for Jeff. I really do. When Beth just up and left, it destroyed him. For a whole month, Jeff didn't leave his room. Jeff looks around at the four of us, grumbles something and storms inside. A few seconds later, I hear his car start. Matt kisses the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. Shannon gets up, taking Andie by the hand before disappearing inside. I swear, he bangs her more than he breathes.

"You okay, Princess?" Matt asks.

I laugh at the nickname. Ever since I first met Matt, Jeff and the rest of their crew, they'd all called me Princess. The nickname stuck because I pretty much am a princess. Both my parents are filthy rich. They to Cameron when I was born and it's been home ever since. My parents spoiled, gave me whatever I wanted. Not that I asked for much. I was twenty when I started dating Matt and my parents didn't approve. They ordered me to break up with him, but I refused. So, they cut me off financially and kicked me out. I moved in with Matt and I haven't spoken to my parents since. I'm okay with it now.

"I'm fine, Matt," I reply. "I'm worried about Jeff."

"He'll be fine," Matt assures me.

"He just looks so down all the time. I feel terrible."

"C'mon. I'm starved and we cleaned out Shan's fridge."

"Careful, Matty bear, you might get fat," I tease, poking his belly.

"I'm not fat!"

I laugh as he scowls at me, pretending to mad at me. I use my signature puppy dog pout and he melts. It works every time. Matt takes me by the hand and we get into his car. When we get back to his house, Matt lifts me into his arms and carries me up to his bedroom. He doesn't waste any time pulling my shirt over head. I push him away as I start unzipping my jeans. Matt kisses me, pushing me onto the bed. His lips move to my neck with his hand massaging my thigh. I start moaning when he moves inside me. I run my fingers through his hair as I arch my back.

"Oh, Emma," Matt moans my name, his lips everywhere on my skin.

"Harder," I whisper in his ear.

Matt obliges, riding me harder, pushing my legs apart. I moan louder, grabbing his hair and digging my nails into his back. Just as I'm about to climax, Jeff comes into the room and tells us we're too loud. Matt grumbles as he pulls out, laying flat on his back. The pout on his lips is incredibly sexy. Leave it to Jeff to ruin the mood. I run my fingers down his chest, grinning at him. I get on top of him, moving my lips along his chest. Matt moans as he attempts to push me away.

"Emma, don't," Matt grumbles.

I sit up. "What?" I ask.

"Jeff ruined the mood."

"Well, maybe if you showed some sincerity, he wouldn't be sulking around."

I pull my shirt back on before getting off the bed. Matt asks where I'm going and I tell him I need a smoke. I like to sit on the roof. Not just when I'm smoking, just whenever. It's quiet, peaceful. Tonight, Jeff's up there as well. He passes me a cigarette and lights it for me. I really hate seeing him so devastated. He's such a kind person. He didn't deserve this. I swear, if I see Beth again, I'm gonna shove my foot up her ass.

It's not that hate her. I hate that she left Jeff. She packed her bags and was gone in the middle of the night. She didn't even give him a reason why. We all thought things were going great for them. The wedding was all set, they were happy. Well, Jeff was. I guess Beth was just faking it all.

"You okay?" I ask.

"What do you think, Em?" Jeff snaps.

"I know you're hurt, but--"

"Christ, Emma! You don't fucking know!" Jeff yells. "You and Matt are so fucking perfect!"

"We're not perfect."

Jeff scoffs, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He looks back at me and I can see the want in his eyes. I try to pretend that it's not there. But, it is. Jeff puts out his cigarette, then he does the same with mine. He tucks my dark hair behind my ears and I know what's coming. I feel his lips crash onto mine as his body pushes me back. His left hand moves up my leg, reaching for my underwear. I quickly push him away.

"Stop it," I snap, slapping him. "You've got to stop this."

"Emma, I--" Jeff starts.

"No. I don't wanna hear. Nothing can happen between us."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm madly in love with your brother. Not you."

I feel terrible when I see the pang of sadness in his eyes. I was harsh. It's a problem with me. Jeff slinks away from me, looking out at the night sky. There's gotta be someone that can get his mind off of Beth. Someone other than me. It's not that don't wanna help. I really do. Just not the way Jeff wants me to.

"What about Kellie?" I ask.

"She's back home in Australia," Jeff replies.

"Hope?"

"We're not talking."

"Aidan?"

"Back with her British boyfriend."

I still maintain that there's _somebody_ that can help Jeff. He can't stay this miserable. I say goodnight to him ad head back inside. Why did I let him kiss me? I need to stop feeling sorry for him. I can't keep letting my guard down like that. I'll end up doing something I regret. When I get back to Matt's room, he's sound asleep. Of course. I climb back into the bed, snuggling close to him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

* * * * *

_I look up at Matt and I can see the tears in his eyes. If the beginning of the beginning hurt him this much, I don't think I can bring myself to tell him the rest. I watch as he paces for a few minutes, running his fingers through his hair. He turns to me and for a moment it looks like he's gonna lunge at me. But, he doesn't._

"_Is that when you started cheating on me?" Matt asks._

"_No," I reply. "That's when I realized Jeff had feelings for me."_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting in Deep

**A/N:** Hey there hi there hello there, guys and gals! I'm SO stoked that so many people like this. I think Matt as the bad guy is very attractive. Hehe. Thanks to **I'mxAxRockstar, XtremeMNCowgirl, Mandy, Kate, Seven, Jeff Hardy is Rad, SBMFanatic, Zay, Jeffismyhereo1217 and MiSSYMiSSz** for their reviews. You peeps really brighten my day! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Read. Review. Enjoy. Vote on the new poll, please! Much love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Matt, Jeff and Shan own themselves. Hatter owns Kellie. **OWNAGE:** I own Emma, Andie and Hope.

* * *

_Matt shakes his head, muttering and cursing under his breath. I assume the words Jeff, bastard and betrayed are being used. Matt sits on the bed across from me, silent. I go to put my arms around him, but he forcefully pushes him away. I try to hold him again, but won't let me. It nearly kills me inside. I still can't believe that I let this happen. Things went too far. I should've told the truth from the beginning. Maybe all of this would've been avoided. There's a knocking on our door and I hear Shannon ask if he can come in. I start to move towards the door, but Matt throws me back onto the bed._

"_No!" Matt growls. "You're not fucking leaving until you finish the goddamn story!" _

_I feel the tears coming when he yells. When I try to sit up, he shoves me back down and gets on top of me, pinning me down. He's really starting to scare me. I can see in his eyes that he hates doing this to me. I really want him to stop, but I know he won't._

"_Matt, you're scaring me," I sob._

"_Am I?" Matt laughs maniacally. "Good, you damn slut."_

"_Don't make me go through with this. Please."_

"_You don't have a choice, Emma."_

_Matt finally lets me up and resumes his position on the bed next to me. I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders, afraid that he'll lash out. But, he doesn't. Instead, he laces his fingers with mine and goes silent. He wants me to continue. _

* * * * *

A few weeks after that day at Shan's, Jeff apologizes about coming on to me. He says that he's just been feeling broken and he didn't know how to deal. I know he's lying to me, but I'd rather not push it. Why dredge up an unwanted problem? I just wish I'd known how bad this problem was gonna get. Maybe I would've stopped things sooner. Matt's been getting pretty distant. He's been getting like this on and off for a few months now. He says that he's afraid of losing me. In Matt's mind, our happiness won't last. I blame Amy for him thinking like that. I guess it's good when he gets like this. That way, Jeff won't be surrounded by us being obnoxiously cute. That's part of what's had him so down. But, he still won't admit that he misses Beth. We all see it in his eyes. Even Shannon, the clueless one of our group, can see it.

After spending the day hanging out and relaxing with Andie, I find Matt slumped on the couch when I get home. He looks beyond upset. When I try to hold him, he pushes me away. I hate when he does this. He'll sulk around for hours, ignoring any kind of human contact. It drives me up a wall. I know his past relationships haven't exactly been the greatest. But, I'm not like that and he knows it. Whatever. If he wants to be a brooding bastard, that's fine by me.

"While you're down here brooding, I'm gonna take a shower," I snap.

Matt calls after me, but I don't reply. He's always so worried about me leaving him. Whenever he gets like this, I wonder if _he's_ gonna leave _me_. But, Matt always makes up for his sulkiness. It's rare that he even acts like this. Maybe it's his way of dealing. Beth leaving Jeff didn't exactly set a positive influence on Matt's view of relationships.

* * * * *

"_I remember that day," Matt says, looking at me._

_I don't say a word._

"_You really thought I wanted to leave you?" he asks._

"_You'd get so distant," I reply. "Sometimes you wouldn't even look at me. I didn't know what to think."_

_Matt pulls me into a kiss and for a moment we forget why we're even going down memory lane. His hands move around my body as he pushes me back onto the bed. My lips never move from his, but I know this moment won't last. Matt starts kissing my breasts and that's when he finds it. The seashell carved ring that serves as my wedding band. In order to hide it from Matt, I wore it on a chain around my neck, always tucked into my shirt. Matt grips the chain and angrily rips it off my neck._

"_Matt, that hurt!" I snap._

"_Imagine how I feel knowing that you married my brother!" Matt shoots back._

* * * * *

Things were 100% normal again around Matt's birthday. Shannon was no longer depressed (I think Andie had to set him straight), Matt stopped being distant and Jeff was smiling again. He called one of them. Jeff, I mean. He called one of his exes. He's glowing. That only happens when he has a girlfriend or if he meets a girl he wants to bang. I'm dying to know which one. Aidan? Kellie? Hope? I swear, if he even thought about calling Beth, I'm gonna kill him. Jeff knows what I wanna ask him so he quickly announces that he's gonna take a shower.

Like that'll stop me. I've seen Jeff naked before. Nothing special. Okay, so I'm lying. But, still. I'm really fucking nosy and Jeff knows it. Bastard. He's doing it on purpose. When I open the bathroom door, Jeff's already in the shower. I pull back the shower curtain and for a moment I'm enticed by his body. God, I never realized how muscular his body was. Damn it, Emma! Stop thinking like that!

"Like what you see?" Jeff asks, water dripping down his beautiful face.

"Don't flatter yourself," I roll my eyes. "You know what I want."

"Sex? Em, you're dating my brother."

"Very funny, dumbass. Who'd you call?"

"Ghostbusters."

I scoff at him. I walked right into that one. Sad thing is, I saw it coming. Jeff grins at me, his eyes moving over my body. I hate when does that. It makes me feel so uncomfortable. Jeff steps out of the shower, his body dripping wet. He pushes me up against the wall, his hands moving to his waist. I'm trying to ignore the fact that my boyfriend's brother is pressing his naked body against mine. Jeff moves his face so close to mine that our lips could probably touch.

"Since you're so nosey, Emma," Jeff grins. "I called Hope and Kellie."

"Both of them?" I echo.

"Kellie wants to come visit and I practically had to beg Hope to even talk to me."

I laugh. I've known Jeff long enough to know that he doesn't beg. For anyone. But, I've also met Hope and that girl has some power over him. It's actually quite amusing to watch Jeff with either Hope or Kellie. The poor guy bent over backwards and they both left him for some reason. That's terrible. Jeff was really hurt. I shouldn't find that amusing. But, I do. I look back at Jeff and realize that he's still naked.

"Emma," Jeff starts.

"No," I growl. "Jeff, we talked about this."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me wallow in self pity."

"Well, y'know I hate seeing ya all depressed."

* * * * *

Later that night I find out that Jeff and I weren't entirely alone in the bathroom earlier. Andie, being the nosey chick that _she_ is, was eavesdropping. And now she's gonna demand to know what happened between me and Jeff. Part of me is glad that she overheard us. I need advice and I can't talk to anyone else. Shane would just tell me to tell Matt and Shannon can't keep a secret to save his life. Andie and I are sitting in Matt's living room watching Tales from the Crypt Creeper even though Andie knows I'm deathly afraid of the Crypt Creeper.

"Emma," Andie whines. "Tell me what happened between you two!"

"Turn the TV off," I order. "Andie, I can't handle the Crypt Creeper. I'm gonna start crying."

She laughs at me, but switches the channel. Now we're watching NCIS. Perfectly fine by me. Matt didn't know about my Crypt Creeper phobia and put it on late one night. I started crying and screaming when it came on. I had nightmares for two weeks. The Crypt Creeper is evil. I'm twenty-seven and I'm petrified of a fictional character. Go me.

"Emma!" Andie whines again.

"I think Jeff has feelings for me," I admit.

"What? Why?"

"He keeps trying to make moves on me."

"Has he succeeded?"

"Twice."

"Em, you gotta set him straight. _Before_ Matt finds out."

She's right. I've gotta deal with this before Matt catches on. He'll flip out. Hell, he'll probably even murder Jeff himself. Matt enters the room and says hello to Andie before lifting me into his arms. He carries me out of the room, not even giving me a chance to protest. Not that I really would. But, whatever.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To make me happy," Matt grins.

* * * * *

_In the middle of me speaking, Matt moved to the opposite side of the room. He can't even stand to be near me anymore. God, I really hate myself. I just wish he'd cry and let it all out. But, he won't. I know he won't. He wants to still pretend that everything's okay. I wonder if Jeff's okay. I grab my iPhone and open a new text message. Before I can type anything, Matt snatches my phone. He holds the device in his hands almost as if it's tainted because it's mine. His frown is killing me inside._

"_Why didn't you just tell me, Emma?" Matt asks. "I would've understood."_

"_I don't know," I frown. "I thought that maybe I was just exaggerating and that Jeff wasn't serious about me."_

"_When did you start loving him more than me?"_

"_Matthew Moore Hardy, I have never loved a man more than I love you and you know that!"_

"_Then why'd you marry Jeff?"_

_I'm speechless. I have no answer for him. Even if I did, it's not what he wants to hear. Matt wants me to tell that this didn't really happen, that it's all a dream. I wish it was that simple. But, everything's not that black and white. It kills me inside knowing that there's a very good chance that Matt's gonna leave me. I can't handle that._

"_Tell me it's not true," Matt says._

"_You know I can't," I whisper._

"_Lie to me."_

"_It's not true."_


	4. Chapter 4: For Longer Than Forever

**A/N:** What's up my peeps! I still can't believe how many like this. It seriously makes me smile on the inside. I have many great things planned that I hope y'all enjoy. Much love to **I'mxAxRockstar, Kate, Zay, Brie, Priincess Cena, Mandy, B0ttumofdabottle, Jeffismyhero1217, MiSSYMiSSz, Jeff Hardy is Rad, I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy, MagZ86, baybie and Krista Hardy** for reviewing. All of you made me smile and your feedback means a lot. Special thanks to **baybie**. I was waiting for someone to ask when Jeff and Emma would get to do it. Haha. Read. Review. Enjoy! Vote on zee poll! I love you guys!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Matt, Jeff, Shan, Beth and Shane own themselves. Hatter owns Kellie. **OWNAGE:** I own Emma.

* * *

_Matt doesn't say anything else to me. I think he's finally realizing that this won't go away just because he wants it to. I wish things could be that simple. I really, really do. We sit in silence for what seems like hours. Shane comes into the room. He waits for Matt to look up at him, but Matt's still glaring at me. I pull my knees to my chest, uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. Why is he being so cold? Okay, I know why. But, he should know that I never meant to hurt him. I love him too much._

"_Vince wants to see you in the lobby," Shane says. "Immediately."_

_Matt gets up from the bed, looking at Shane. "She doesn't leave," he snaps, pointing at me._

_Shane nods his head as Matt storms out. He pulls me into his arms and I sob into his chest. I still can't believe this is happening. I'm in shock. My world has fallen apart and I saw it coming. Shane whispers that everything's gonna work out. I laugh bitterly. It won't work out. We both know. Matt's gonna leave me and Jeff's never gonna speak to me again. Shane forces me to look at him and wipes away my tears._

"_Are you okay, Emma?" Shane asks._

_I nod._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_I look up at him, biting my bottom lip. I have another secret. A big one. One that I need to get off my chest. I know Shane (unlike Shan) will keep his mouth shut. Shane tenses up, somehow knowing that I have big news. I whisper my secret in his ear and for a moment, Shane just stares at me in shock. He can't even form any words. I move into his arms and start crying again. It felt so good to get that off my chest._

"_Is Jeff okay?" I ask._

"_He's in the hospital with a concussion," Shane replies. "He's fine, though. They're just keeping him overnight."_

_I bury my face in his lap. This is all my fault. What if something worse would've happened? I wanna see him, I need see if he's okay. I know Shane just said he was, but I need to see for myself. I don't dare leave though. When Matt's angry, he kinda scares me. Who knows if he'll hit me with a chair next. I wish I could erase all of this, make it like it never happened. If only._

"_Em, you should get some rest," Shane says._

"_I'm fine," I reply quickly._

"_Emma, seriously."_

_He's right. I should get some rest. It's been a long night. A long night that's just fucking beginning. I snuggle into Shane's arms and he wraps the blanket around me. I can't even begin to think about what Vince has to say to Matt. I can guarantee that he's beyond angry. But, that's really not my business. Vince knows I don't want any part of the WWE. I've made that perfectly clear when Matt and I started dating. Shane starts massaging my neck and I fall asleep soon after._

* * * * *

_I don't know how long I've been asleep, but Matt's jerking me and Shane awake. He grabs Shane by the hair and flings him out of the room. Matt swiftly moves towards me and I can't help but flinch. I'm not sure if he wants to hit me or yell. He shoves his lips onto mine, forcing me back against the bed._

"_Baby, you belong to me," Matt growls. "No one else."_

"_Why are you acting like this?" I demand._

"_How do you want me to act, Emma? Hmm?"_

_I stay silent._

"_Put yourself in my shoes."_

_Ugh, I hate when he has a point. I'm being inconsiderate. I broke his heart. He has every right to be acting this way. But, hitting Jeff with a chair? I'm sorry, but that was a total jackass move and he knows it. How long has he known about me and Jeff? Has he been planning out his revenge? No. I won't believe it. He's not that cruel._

"_How long have you known?" I ask._

"_I found out this morning," Matt locks eyes with me._

"_I never meant to…I just…I'm so sorry."_

_I start crying again and Matt holds me in his arms. He whispers that we can try to work this out. That doesn't make me feel much better. He said 'try'. That leaves room for failure. I push him away, wiping at my eyes. I can't sit in silence, so I'll continue telling him about my indiscretion._

* * * * *

Jeff wanted to alone when Kellie came around so Matt and I go out for lunch. I don't mind as long as Jeff's happy. If he's happy, he won't be trying to seduce me. Thankfully, Matt hasn't caught on to any of this yet. He'd go crazy. I know him too well. Matt nuzzles my neck as we head into the diner. He makes me giggle like a schoolgirl. Ugh, it's pathetic. But, he loves my giggle. He can't resist my cuteness, we both know that. We sit down in a booth and a waitress comes over to take our orders. We get our 'usuals'. a bowl of New England Clam Chowder soup and a Sprite for me and a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke for Matt.

"You're quiet," Matt grins. "You're plotting something or you're upset."

"Neither," I return his grin. "I have nothing to say."

"You? Speechless? Not possible."

"Matt, really. Everything's okay."

If you disregard the fact that your brother's smitten with me, then everything really is okay. Oh? That fact can't be disregarded? Well, then, Matt, everything is far from okay. I wish I could tell him that. But, I can't. That would be horrible. Our conversation kinda dies when the food comes. We don't mind. It's always like that with us. Matt slides next to me, kissing my neck. His lips move to ear, sucking on my earlobe.

"I wanna fuck you," Matt whispers.

Matt pays the bill before we leave and we get into his car. We move to the backseat and Matt moves his hands underneath my shirt. Baby just couldn't wait till we got home. He pulls my shirt over my head, kissing my neck, moving his lips to my breasts. I put my arms around my neck, pulling his body closer to mine. I moan, thrilled by his body thrusting against mine. Matt moans into my neck, his fingers running up and down my back.

"Baby, you belong to me," Matt whispers.

"For longer than forever," I whisper back.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't judge me. Emma's last line of dialogue is a song from the Swan Princess. Disney inspires me. Haha. Hoped ya enjoyed! Much love!


	5. Chapter 5: I Think I Want You

**A/N:** Hola, stars and studs. I kinda got distracted by Harper's Island otherwise this would've been up earlier. Much love to **I Luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Zay, whitter23, B0ttumofdabottle, Jeff Hardy is Rad, I'mxAxRockstar, MiSSYMiSSz, Jeffismyhero1217, XtremeMNCowgirl, Mandy, Pearl's Beauty, HighflyinJeffHardy, Broken Rayne and petesluver** for their awesome reviews. Wow. I still can't believe so many people like this. Read. Review. Enjoy! Vote on the poll. Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Matt, Jeff, Shane and Velvet Sky own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Emma. Kellie belongs to Hatter-Zombie.

* * *

We figure that Jeff's had enough time alone with Kellie and head home. Matt tells me to be nice when I meet Kellie. What the hell? I'm always nice. Okay, maybe not _always. _But, I try to be. Matt stops me as we get to the front door. He grins before kissing me softly, pressing me against the door. I put my arms around his neck, all ready to kiss him again when the door opens. Matt and I fall onto the floor, our lips still entwined. I feel something hit my head. Oh, what a surprise. It's Shannon's foot. Matt and I get to our feet as Shannon leaves.

"I'm gonna go see where Jeff's at," Matt says, biting on my earring.

I nod, pulling him into a kiss before he wanders off. Knowing Jeff, he's one of two places: having sex with Kellie or working on his art. Considering that the house is quiet, I'd say he's in his infamous art mode. It's best not bother him in that case. He's known to rip your head off if you bug him. I'm the only one that's allowed. In Jeff's words, it's because 'I'm small and cute'. Cute, sure. But, I'm really not that small. Well, compared to Jeff, I am. I head up to mine and Matt's bedroom, eager for a nap. When I get there, some brunette chick is sprawled out across the bed. _MY_ bed. The very bed I enjoy using when Matt's in one of his moods.

"Uhm, hi?" I say. The girl turns. "Who are you? What are you? Why are you in my bed?"

"You must be Emma," she says. "Jeff mentioned you."

"You're Kellie?"

She nods.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Jeff said I could stay here."

"What's wrong with his room?"

"We have way too much sexual tension, y'know?"

Oh, believe me. I know about sexual tension. I'm gonna feel a lot of it tonight when Matt's in the mood. He's always in that mood. I know I'm being a bitch to Kellie, but that's just me. Kellie glares at me and I take the hint that I've pissed her off. It's always my sarcasm that ends up insulting people. This sure as hell isn't the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last. But, this time I'll actually apologize. Only for Jeff's sake and the fact that Kellie will take his mind off of me.

Kellie gets off of the beds steps up to me. She gives me a look that tells me my sarcasm was pushing it. I hang my head a bit, running my fingers through my hair. Jeff's on my mind. The way he'd pressed his body against mine the other day. I'm sorry, his _naked_ body. Why am I thinking about that? Why am I realizing that I like the way Jeff touches me? His touch is so soft and gentle. Matt's the rough one. You'd think it was the opposite just by looking at them. They're so different yet they're so the same.

"I don't care whether you like me or not," Kellie starts. "But, if we're gonna coexist, lose the attitude."

"Yeah, I know," I shrug. "Look, I'm just cranky. I'll play nice, I promise."

"Jeff said you'd bitch more that I'm staying with you and Matt."

"Mm, I apologize now for the bitchiness that comes with _my_ sexual tension."

I'm kidding. Kinda. But, Kellie laughs anyway. We move past that little banter rather quickly, something that kinda surprised me. But, I'm glad we did. Kellie's sweet and, unlike Beth, she cares a lot about Jeff. I think she'll be able to help him. I can see it in her eyes that she wants to be with him. They're probably obnoxiously cute together. I've witnessed Jeff in love. He's like a puppy. No. He _is_ a puppy. When Matt returns with Jeff, we decide to head out to the Cracker Barrel.

* * * * *

_I pause when I realize Matt's laughing. God, I love his laughter. He's been so serious since we left the Rumble, his laughter comes as a shock. His dimples are showing. This moment won't last long. But, I wish it did. I wish we could just freeze this moment and rewind. I'd do everything differently. I wouldn't marry Jeff. I'd set him straight. Would I really? If I had the chance to redo everything, would I really do it all different? It scares me that I'm not sure. Matt's still laughing. I don't recall saying anything funny._

"_What?" I demand._

"_How do you bitch at Kellie? She's so sweet," Matt laughs._

"_You know that's just how I am."_

"_That's what I loved about you."_

"_Loved?"_

"_Emma, don't. Please."_

"_You don't love me anymore?"_

_I feel the tears coming. Loved. He said loved; not love. Past tense. He doesn't love me anymore. Matt tries to hold me but I jump away from him. I lock myself in the bathroom. I know I cheated on him, but he can't not love me anymore. No. We said for longer than forever. Our love couldn't have died. No. It's stronger than that. Matt moves to the door and begs me to come out. I won't. I refuse. Facing him right now just isn't an option. I'll end up saying something stupid. Why can't I fix this? I don't know how to fix this without hurting one brother._

_Matt wants me to sever all ties with Jeff. He hasn't said it directly yet, but I know him. I can see it in his eyes. But, Jeff's one of my best friends. Despite the fact that he's technically my husband, he's my best friend. I can't imagine life without him. But, Matt's my love. He's my entire world. I'd die without him. I'm dying right now knowing that I'm losing him with every passing minute. I hear Matt sit on the other side of the door, resting his head back. We're both quiet for a while, afraid to say something._

"_Emma, come out of there," Matt begs._

"_No," I reply._

"_Please. We can work things out."_

"_Not if you don't love me."_

"_Don't do this."_

"_We said for longer than forever. That means getting past the mistakes."_

_Matt sighs. Maybe I'm being a bitch. Maybe Matt's words were just out of anger. It doesn't matter because it still hurts. Why? I deserve it. I shouldn't get a second chance. I crossed the line. I pretty much destroyed the bond of two brothers. I'm pretty sure Jeff won't wanna speak to me. This whole time he'd been begging me to leave Matt. He'd say he was joking, but I know him better than that. He's serious. This whole time Kellie's been around, spending time with Jeff. We got married, but we still went on with our other relationships. Not so surprisingly, Kellie found out. I still don't know why she kept it a secret and why we still managed to maintain a friendship._

"_Emmaline?" Matt calls me by my full name. "I do love you. You might've broken my heart, but I still love you."_

"_Why do you say it like that?" I ask. "And, I hate when you call me Emmaline."_

"_Say it like what?"_

"_Like I meant to hurt you."_

"_It just seems like you did. Even after the drunken marriage, you still could've told me."_

"_I got scared, Matt. I didn't wanna lose either one of you."_

_I open up the bathroom door, tears in my eyes. I whisper for Matt to hold me and he obeys. I can't believe only an hour has passed. It seems so much longer. Matt moves me to the bed, kissing my neck. He keeps kissing me, pulling my shirt over my head before unzipping my jeans. I wrap my legs around his torso, pulling him closer to me. I moan when he starts riding me, tangling my fingers in his hair. Matt moves his lips my neck and bites at my neck. He laces his fingers with mine and I arch my back, digging my nails into his skin. He moans into my neck and gets rougher._

_I love feeling one with his body. He completes me. This moment right now confirms it. Matt's always been the half that makes whole. My breathing's heavy after I climax. Matt rests in my arms, his arms wrapped around me. He leaves kisses along my shoulder, sucking on my skin. Just by his touch I can tell that he wants to forgive me. But, he's still angry. I know that much. Maybe things won't be so bad. Oh, who am I kidding? This tender moment won't last. Matt's anger will return as soon as I start speaking again._

* * * * *

They're all drunk. Jeff, Matt and Kellie are fucking drunk. I had no say in being the designated driver. But, whatever. I mean, I had a few drinks and all. I'm just not plastered. Kellie passes out on the couch as soon as we get back to Matt's. My darling boyfriend's making friends with the toilet and I'm left alone with Jeff. This wouldn't be so bad if he was sober. Jeff grabs me and presses his lips onto my neck. I try to squeeze out of his grip, but he's much stronger than I am. He pushes me up against the wall, still kissing me. Every time I shove him away, he comes back more forcefully.

"Jeff, stop," I order.

"I wanna fuck you," Jeff slurs.

"No. You're drunk."

"But, I wanna."

Jeff kisses me, pinning my arms at my sides. I knee him in the stomach, but it barely phases him. He throws me onto his shoulder and takes me upstairs. He stumbles, tripping over his own too feet. I end up falling onto the floor right before Jeff does. I use this to my advantage and escape to my bedroom. Matt's already passed out in bed. Jeff manages to unlock the door and he grabs me again. He throws me onto the bed and gets on top of me. He covers my face in kisses as I try to push him off. What if Matt wakes up? Oh god. This isn't good. I punch Jeff in the face and he falls of the bed.

When I get up, I see that Jeff's nose is bleeding. I grab a tissue and move towards him, cleaning him up. Jeff pushes me onto the floor, straddling me. He pushes my hair out of my eyes and kisses me. Against my better judgment, I kiss him back. His tongue works it's way into my mouth and I return his advances. Out of nowhere, Jeff just stops, resting his head on my chest. I nudge him. Nothing. Aw, fuck. He passed out and I can't move him off of me. Of course.

* * * * *

The next morning, I wake up back in my bed. Oh, it gets better. I'm laying in between Matt and Jeff. Both of them have their arms wrapped around me. When I try to get up, they grab onto me tighter. Ugh, why do I get myself into these messes? I start kicking Jeff, trying to get him off the bed. When he finally falls off, he smacks his head on the nightstand. Matt wakes up at the sound of Jeff cursing and he sits up. Jeff sits up as well, rubbing his head. They both give me a puzzled look.

"Don't ask," I say.

I get out of bed and leave the room. If Jeff hadn't passed out last, we would've hooked up. And here's the best part: I wanted it. I wanted him to thrill me. Which is why I can't face Matt right now. Besides, I don't wanna take care of three hung over people. So, I head to Shane's. His girlfriend, Jamie (Velvet Sky), answers the door and pulls me into a hug. It's been a while since I've actually seen her since TNA keeps her pretty busy. Jamie's an incredibly sweet girl and she's adorable. When she speaks, you just hear the cuteness. I find Shane still asleep in bed. I jump on him and he wakes up violently.

"What the hell, Em?!" Shane almost yells.

"I couldn't resist," I laugh.

"Of course," Shane shoves me off of him. "What are you doing here? Did you and Matt get into another fight?"

"No, it's not Matt," I look away. "It's Jeff."

"What'd the idiot do now?"

I tell him the whole story with Jamie listening from the doorway. Jamie thinks it's cute that Jeff and Kellie have something going on again. Shane, however, is hung up on Jeff's feelings for me. He doesn't like it. He keeps threatening to kill Jeff. I beg him to keep his mouth shut. Shane warns me about getting in deep. He says that I should tell Matt what happened last night. For once, I think I'll take Shane's advice. I could just leave out the part where I returned Jeff's advances. Shane warns me again as I'm leaving. If only he knew how hard it was for me to resist.

* * * * *

Matt's the only one home when I get back. He says that Jeff took Kellie out to lunch. I move into Matt's arms as he lay on the couch. He puts his arms around me, kissing my forehead. C'mon, Emma. Just tell him. I open my mouth, but words won't come out. Matt kisses the tip of my shoulder. He nuzzles his face into my neck and I giggle. That's when I notice Matt has gotten serious.

"Jeff told me what happened last night," Matt says.

"He did?" I ask, sitting up.

"He said that he kinda forced himself on you."

"Matt, I--"

"Em, it's fine. He said you punched him, though."

"You're okay with that? He tried to get in my pants."

"No. It pisses me off, but he was drunk and you didn't make a move."

Yeah. I didn't make a move. Okay, Matt. We'll stick to that story. I can't believe Jeff told him what happened. I can't believe Matt didn't kill him. He's always been jealous when it came to me. It's something I've learned to deal with. Matt pulls me back into his arms and I rest my head on his chest. This is good. This is how it's supposed to be. I'm with Matt and Jeff's out with Kellie. It's gonna stay this way, right?

* * *

**A/N:** I know you guys want me to get to the good stuff, but be patient. I'll get to the fun stuff soon. Hope ya enjoyed. Review.


	6. Chapter 6: That Which We Destroy

**A/N:** Yo yo staaaars and studs! I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this up yet, but I decided to anyway. This and Nights are my most popular ones, so why not? Much love to **Zay, I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Kate, I'mxAxRockstar, XtremeMNCowgirl, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Krista Hardy, Mandy, Priincess Cena, MiSSYMiSSz, Nicola-Tee-, whitter23, Hopeless Rockstar, Jeffismyhero1217 and LuLu606** for their amazing reviews! You peeps rock squared! Read. Review. ENJOY! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Wrestlers own themselves. Hatter owns Kellie. **OWNAGE:** Emma's mine.

* * *

_"Shut up!" Matt yells. "Emmaline, for the love of God, just shut the fuck up!"_

_I immediately fall silent. I knew this would crush him. It's one thing that Jeff has feelings for me. But, I returned his advances. Matt buries his face in his hands, letting out a growl. He doesn't face me and that tells me that he's crying. I move towards him and he shoves me back onto the bed. He starts throwing things. Water bottles, his phone, my phone, whatever he can get his hands on. I did this to him. Every time I open my mouth, I break his heart a little more._

"_Matt, baby. Please calm down," I beg._

"_I could fucking kill you right now!" Matt screams._

"_You're scaring me."_

"_Even then you returned his feelings!"_

"_I wanted to tell you…"_

"_But, you didn't."_

_He's right. I should've told him. I should've told him everything from the beginning. But, I was foolish. Why did I want it? Why? I wish I had an answer. I nearly jump out of my skin when Matt starts punching the wall. He's still yelling. I can't make out what he's saying thanks to his tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things weren't supposed to get this far. I was supposed to stop it all sooner. Matt looks back at me, almost as if he's had a revelation. He moves his face close to mine and I flinch._

"_Did my dad know?" Matt asks._

_I look away from him. Of course Gil knew. He was the first person Jeff and I told. We begged him to keep it to himself. I didn't think that he'd actually listen. I expected him to tell Matt right away. I really wish he would've. I wish Jeff would've manned up and told his brother. But, that didn't happen. I've gotta start working on how I'll fix this without hurting the brothers more than I already have. Matt grabs me and shakes me violently._

"_Did. My. Dad. Know?" he growls._

"_Yes," I whisper._

"_Fuck, Emma. Who else knew?"_

_I'm not sure if he's really asking or if he's just yelling. It's hard to tell. His hands are still gripping my shoulders. I'm sure I'll have his fingerprints on my skin later. I wanna tell him to let me go, but I'm afraid of his reaction. I've honestly never seen him this angry. Matt shoves me away and ransacks the mini fridge until he finds a beer. Even the way he drinks holds anger in it. My phone rings and Matt turns to glare at me. My eyes glance down at the screen briefly. 'Legend calling'. Gil always seems to know when one of his sons is about to do something stupid._

"_It's your father," I whisper._

"_This is between you and me," Matt says. "Not him."_

"_Fine."_

_I turn, dropping my phone onto the bedside table. That's when Matt notices it. Last night, while we were having sex, Jeff branded me. His initials are on my shoulder blade, the result of him sucking so hard on my skin. Matt's furious. There's a fire in his eyes. He slaps me across the face before attacking the wall again. He's yelling even more now. If he doesn't shut up soon, someone's bound to call the cops. Things would get so bad then. He'd go even more ballistic._

"_You were with him last night?" Matt demands. "When you wanted 7-11?"_

"_My car wouldn't start," I reply. "Jeff offered to drive me because he needed cigarettes."_

"_And to return the favor, you fucked him."_

"_It just happened."_

"_Things like this don't 'just happen'."_

_He's right. I feel something for Jeff. I don't think it's love. Maybe it's lust. I'm not entirely sure. But, it's something that shouldn't exist. I'm a whore. There's nothing good that can come out of this. I'm gonna be alone. I've accepted that. Matt glances at me, his chocolate brown eyes so watery. He wants us to be over. His silence says it all. We're over now. He doesn't even know the half of it and we're over. Matt sits across from me, reaching into his pocket. It's a ring. He just pulled out a fucking engagement ring._

"_I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight," Matt says._

"_Matty," I whisper._

"_I guess Jeff beat me to it."_

"_Matt, I don't love him!"_

"_Then why marry him, hmm?"_

"_Why'd you start distancing yourself from me?!"_

_One of the big reasons Jeff and I got closer was because of Matt. Right after Thanksgiving, he started getting distant. We 'd fight a lot more and I even started sleeping on the couch. Matt doesn't look me in the eye. He knows I have a point. He knows that something changed. Something that was his fault. Matt takes a breath, slowly calming himself down. _

"_For the record," Matt says. "I did kick Jeff's ass that night."_

"_You did?" I echo._

"_That's where he got the black eye from."_

"_Didn't solve anything, did it?"_

"_No."_

_Matt doesn't say anything. I'm done trying to decipher his silences. They all mean something different. He could be happy. He could be sad. Who knows? Okay, obviously now he's hurt. But, his silence is dreadful. I wanna know what he's thinking. Ugh! Before I can say anything, Matt locks himself in the bathroom. Am I really this repulsive to be around? I know I fucked up, but he's acting so childish._

* * * * *

"Jeff, we need to talk," I glare. "Now."

Jeff knows I mean business. He pulls away from Kellie, following me out of the kitchen. He grabs me, collecting me in his arms. Our eyes lock and he just stares. It's all there. The pain, the desire, the confliction. No. That's all me. I'm beginning to think that I desire him. But, I can't. I know I can't. When Jeff kisses me, I find myself kissing him back. His hands move up my thigh and I freak out. No. This has to stop. For once, Jeff takes the hint and backs away. He turns away, lighting a cigarette.

"Why'd you tell Matt that you made a move on me?" I ask. "Are you stupid?"

"I was still hungover a bit, Em," Jeff takes a drag from his cigarette. "It's been a week. I'm sure he's over it."

"You shouldn't have told him. And, you shouldn't have made a move."

"Emma, I like the way you make me feel."

There he goes again. This isn't the first time Jeff has said that he likes the way I make him feel. I don't know what he means. Do I make him feel happy? Whole? Good? I really don't know what to do. Now that I'm allowing myself to be tempted by him, things are getting worse. God, I want him. I wanna run my tongue over his-- NO! I have stop this. It's crazy. Before Jeff says anything else, I leave the room. When I get to my room, Kellie's laying on the air mattress, reading a book. She gives me a look when she tilts her head up.

"Are you okay?" Kellie asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I shrug my shoulders, getting on my bed.

"Is everything with you and Matt okay?"

"Why?"

"He seems different."

Even Kellie sees that Matt gets distant. Maybe now he won't deny it. I have no honest answer for her. I don't know what's going on with Matt. He's not telling me something. What? I have no fucking clue. Kellie goes to find Jeff and once she's gone, I start crying. Did I do something wrong? I hate when Matt shuts me out. I feel so shitty. Someone pulls me into their arms as I sob. I can tell by the touch that it's Matt. He looks me in eyes, wiping away my tears. I bite my lip, sniffling a bit. Matt doesn't say anything. He just kisses me softly. His forehead rests against mine, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Em, what's the matter?" Matt asks.

"You're still mad about Jeff making a move," I whisper.

"No, I'm not."

"You're distant again."

Matt gets up from the bed, facing away from me. He lets out a sigh before turning back to me. I try to grin at him, but I can't. Jeff's flawless face is burned into my head. I want him to touch me all over. It's sickening that I'm thinking about this. Especially when Matt is staring me down. Not good, Emma. Not good at all. Matt pulls me off the bed, looking down at me. His lips move to mine before trailing down my neck. I feel his hands move to my waist and he pulls me closer.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you," Matt whispers.

"Why?" I ask.

"I really thought that Jeff could steal you away from me."

"Stop doing this to yourself, babe. I'm yours. Always will be."

"Forever?"

"For longer than forever."

Matt grins as he pushes me onto the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head before straddling me. His hands move under my t-shirt, removing it quickly. I grab him into a kiss, pulling him closer to him. This is good. This is right. Matt's my love. Whenever I let Jeff get too close, it's when Matt distances himself. I blame myself and I look for comfort. Jeff just happens to be the one that I turn to. Matt kisses me again and it's heaven. I love it when in the middle of our kisses, I can feel him smile. It's the greatest thing in the world.

* * * * *

"_I hooked up with Amy," Matt says, coming out of the bathroom._

"_What?" I manage._

"_That's why I was distant. It was the night of my birthday."_

"_You're a fucking hypocrite!"_

"_Your betrayal was a lot worse than mine!"_

_Of course he's right. But, I still can't believe he hooked up with Amy. I remember when he'd disappeared that night. He'd said something about getting a drink. I don't even remember Amy showing up. God, was I really that drunk? Matt looks at me, shaking his head. He doesn't know whether to yell or cry. I feel the same way. He cheated on me. God, it was before anything serious happened between me and Jeff. It's hurts so bad. Okay, yeah. I know how it feels. You can stop trying to smite me, God. _

_We can't look at each other. I sicken him and he makes me weak. Why can't he see that I love only him? Jeff and I are a mistake. A thrilling, delightful mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. Matt gets up and starts heading back to the bathroom. He stops, leaning against the door frame. We lock eyes and I just wanna jump into his arms. I know better than to even try. He'll just push me away._

"_I never wanted to hurt you by hooking up with Amy," Matt says._

"_I know," I whisper. "But, you've gotta understand I didn't wanna hurt you."_

"_Emmy, I do understand. I'm just angry that you're still with him."_

_He has every right to be angry. I'm still with Jeff. I don't even know how I let him convince me to stay married. He's got control over me. Everything he does makes me weak. I curl up in the middle of the bed, facing away from Matt. God, I feel sick. It's been pretty bad this whole week. The stress now isn't exactly making me feel any better. Matt notices this and rushes towards me. The concern in his eyes is genuine that it just kills me. Another knife to my chest._

"_Are you okay?" Matt asks, pushing my hair away from my face._

"_I'll be fine in a few minutes," I reply._

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive."_

* * * * *

I can't believe it's October already. Time just went by so quickly. Matt and I are golden. Whatever his problem was seemed to just go away. He still won't tell me what was wrong. Whatever. I've accepted that. More good news, though. Jeff and Kellie are officially back together and he hasn't made a move on me in over a week. Unfortunately, there's still that little part of me that desires him. When we were younger, we hooked up one Summer because we were bored. It felt so good that night. How can I not wonder about what could've been? I guess I'll never know. The doorbell rings and I yell that the door's open. Much to my surprise, Gil comes into the living room. I was actually expecting Shane since I challenged for some Left 4 Dead.

"Hi, Gil," I smile.

"Hello, Emmaline," Gil returns my smile, pulling me into a hug.

Gil's always been the only one to call me Emmaline. When I first met the Hardys, my mother introduced me as Emmaline. I'd quickly corrected her by saying that my name was Emma and if they called me Emmaline, I'd beat them up. I was five at the time. Jeff decided to test out that theory. I ended up breaking his nose. He cried. I wouldn't let him live it down for years.

"Matt and Jeff aren't home," I say. "Matt said something about a press conference."

"I know," Gil replies. "I'm here to talk to you, Emmaline."

"Why?"

"About my boys. Well, mostly Jeff."

Oh god. What does he know? Wait. This is Gil. He probably knows everything. I wouldn't be surprised. I'm sure that Jeff confessed everything to him. I'm okay just as long as nothing's mentioned to Matt. He'll flip out or take everything the wrong way. Maybe talking to Gil will help me feel at ease. There really isn't anyone that I can talk to about this. And, let's face it, I seriously need some advice.

* * *

**A/N:** WOO! Enjoyed, yes? Review. (=


	7. Chapter 7: Sexify My Love

**A/N:** Holler guys and dolls! Laptop still not fixed. Not really a surprise if you know my madre. Anyway. I love that you peeps love this. I'm still so shocked that so many people enjoy this. It really makes my day. Much love to **Zay,** **I'mxAxRockstar, Brie, JeffHardyLover21, B0ttumofdabottle, Krista Hardy, XtremeMNCowgirl, I love Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Hopeless Rockstar, MiSSYMiSSz, msnooky, LuLu606, Kate, BournePriceless54, Angel, Mandy and Cara** for their reviews. I seriously love you peeps! LOVELOVELOVE! Read. Review. Enjoy! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Matt and Jeff own themselves. Hatter owns Kellie. **OWNAGE:** Emma is mine.

* * *

"What did Jeff tell you?" I ask.

"He more or less hinted to me that he has feelings for you," Gil replies, looking me straight in the eye.

"Aw, shit."

"Language, Emmaline."

"Sorry, sir. It's just-- I don't know what to do."

I can't just admit that I'm lusting for Jeff. I can't tell that to Gil. Suicide would probably be more fun. Gil's always been like a father to me and I know that I can talk to him about anything. This just doesn't seem right. Talking about my problems with Matt or how I feel about Jeff, that just makes it all real. I wanna forget all of this and go back to when everything was better. This is all Beth's fault. If she never left, Jeff never would've turned to me and acted on his lust. Or does he actually love me? No! I've really gotta stop this. It's getting out of hand.

"Matt said that you two have been having some problems," Gil says. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, Gil," I frown. "We've just been fighting a lot."

"Because of Jeff?"

"No. Just--little things, I guess."

"They can't be too little if they're upsetting you."

"He's just been acting so different."

From the way Gil shifts on the couch, I can tell he's noticed it too. It's just me. Matt's been acting weird and shutting everyone out. That's not like him. He especially never shuts me out. I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't. Matt doesn't like to talk about his problems much. But, he's never been this distant. He's hiding something from me. I just wish I knew what. It's gotta be something big otherwise he wouldn't have kept it from me.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Gil says.

"I know," I whisper. "I don't know how to fix this."

"It's not your problem to fix. Matt will come around."

Gil's right. As usual. I just wish he could convince Jeff to forget his feelings for me. But, no. Jeff's stubborn. He's convinced that we belong together. He says that he'll treat me right. That's the thing. Matt _does_ treat me right. He always has. He's never once treated me badly. Gil promises me that everything will work out before he heads off. I'm not sure if I can actually believe him. I know that this has gotta be just some phase Matt's going through, but part of me wonders if he'll always be like this.

About an hour after Gil leaves, Jeff comes home. Matt's not with him. Jeff joins me on the couch, looking me straight in the eye. A grin crosses his lips as he moves closer to me. Just as he's about to kiss me, he reaches over and grabs the remote from my hand. I feel like my heart just stopped. From the grin on his lips, Jeff knows that he's getting under my skin. I really hate when does this. It makes my nerves even more jumbled.

"Where's Matt?" I asks.

"Don't know," Jeff shrugs. "He left before me."

"Great."

Jeff glances at me and I feel my entire body tense up. His lips hover near mine and I lose my breath. Why is he doing this? I wanna look away so I'm not tempted, but I can't. My hands move on their own, running over his chest. That mischievous grin of his is plastered on his perfect lips. He keeps leaning closer to me and I find myself pinned onto the couch. His hands aren't roaming. He's just staring at me. I'm not sure which is worse. Him actually making a move or him just looking at me with all that desire.

"Just because we're alone doesn't mean that I'll make a move," Jeff whispers.

"Every time we're alone, you _do_ make a move," I reply.

"I can't help how I feel about you."

"Well, you have to."

"What if I don't want to?"

I don't know if he's being serious or if he's just testing me. Either way, I've had enough. I push him off of me and head out of the living room. I can feel Jeff watching me as I head up the stairs. Every time he touches me, I lose control of my body. He's crafty. He knows exactly how and when to get under my skin. It's always after Matt and I fight. Is Jeff really trying to steal me away? No. He's got Kellie and he's happy. At least I think he is. I'm not really sure. I know I'm happy. Sure, I hate the fights. But, I'm happy. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I smile once I realize it's Matt.

"I got you something," Matt grins.

"Oh, did you?" I return his grin.

Matt nods, handing me a small box. My eyes light up when I open the box. He actually got it for me. The gold, heart shaped locket we saw in shop. It was when we'd gone to New York. I fell in love with the necklace then. Matt promised he'd buy me the necklace, but I'd thought he was only saying that to shut me up. Matt turns the locket over in my hands, still grinning. He got it engraved too. He's so fucking sweet. Damn these Southern men and their charm! Their fucking charm is what gets me every time.

"Matt, it's beautiful," I whisper.

"I told you I'd get it for you," Matt replies, fastening it around my neck.

"You're so sweet to me."

"Because I love you."

Every time Matt gets distant or we fight, he finds some fantastic way to make everything better. I can never stay mad at him. Not when he's this sweet. Matt takes my hand and we head back downstairs. Though Jeff has Kellie wrapped in his arms, I can see the jealousy in his eyes. His grip tightens on her waist as Matt pulls me into his arms and starts kissing my neck. Jeff's glare seems to just intensify as Matt's hands start to roam.

"You're mine," Jeff mouths.

* * * * *

_I look up at Matt as he glances out the window. I get up from the bed and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't push me away, but he doesn't exactly embrace me either. He's thinking; weighing his options. I know he doesn't wanna hurt me. But, I know that he won't stay with me. I know him too well. Being faithful is extremely important to Matt, especially after what he went through with Amy. God, it just kills me to know that he was gonna propose. I guess that's over now. I really don't think I can redeem myself. Matt turns to me, his fingers brushing across my chest as he holds onto the locket._

"_You still wear this?" Matt asks._

"_Of course," I reply. "You gave it to me."_

"_I thought I didn't matter as much after you and Jeff…y'know."_

"_You've always meant the world to me."_

_He doesn't believe me. There's doubt in his eyes. But, it's the truth. I swear on everything that I mean those words. He has to know that somewhere deep down. But, I won't force him to believe me. That'll only drive him away. Believe me, that's the last thing I want. I know it's unavoidable. Matt's distance is my fault this time. I wish there was an easy way to fix this. I wish that sorry was enough. He'll probably kill me if I apologize one more time. I just don't know what else to say._

_I'm waiting for Matt to just end things with me. Maybe it'll hurt less since I know that it's coming. That's a long shot. It'll probably hurt more. At this point, I really don't think there's anything that I can do. The Royal Rumble wasn't supposed to end like this. Jeff was supposed to retain his title and we were supposed to be celebrating. That's where we should be right now. Celebrating. Not fighting. We should be at a beer getting drunk and I should be in his arms. Matt looks back at me and I can tell he's thinking the same thing._

"_I'm sorry that I screwed everything up," I say. "And, I'm sorry that saying 'I'm sorry' isn't enough."_

"_Don't be sorry," Matt replies. "Nothing you say can fix this."_

"_Harsh much?"_

"_What else can I say? I don't wanna have to fight for you."_

_I could kick him if I had the energy to get up. I hate when he's right. He shouldn't have to fight for be. No, wait. He doesn't have to. I'm his. I can forget Jeff if that's what he wants. I won't end my friendship with him. Matt knows that's out of the question. He knows better than to even ask. But, he's never been able to deal with jealousy well. Either he'll get possessive or he'll act like an ass, trying to hide his jealousy. Now, he's getting possessive. That's his reason for refusing to let me out of this room._

"_You think one day you'll be able to forgive me?" I ask._

"_Maybe," Matt whispers._

* * * * *

Matt's lips move along my neck as we sit in his hot tub. I don't know where Jeff and Kellie are. They went out this morning and they haven't come back yet. Whatever. Matt and I are content spending the day alone. His arms are wrapped around my waist as he pulls me into his lap. This is good. After the day we had, we both need to just relax. Since Kellie still shares our room, we haven't had sex in ages. A month, to be exact. So, we kinda fixed that problem today. More than once, actually. Hey, I was more than happy to oblige and Matt knows it.

It's October now, my favorite month. I love the fall. Most people love summer or winter, but fall's always been my favorite. I like that it's still nice enough for us to be out in his hot tub. Matt turns my face towards his and kisses me softly. I straddle him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. Once we start, I can't seem to keep my hands off of him. We've always been like that. No matter where we are, we have to be in each other's arms. Matt stops my just as my lips move to his neck.

"Promise me something, Emma?" Matt asks.

"Anything," I kiss him.

"Promise me that nothing will ever come between us."

"Why are you so afraid of losing me?"

"Whenever I get distant, I see your patience with me wearing thin."

"There's nothing you could do that'll make me leave you."

Matt smiles at me, pulling me into another kiss before we get out of the hot tub. The house is dark when we go back inside. There's a light on upstairs and I assume that Jeff and Kellie have returned. I feel hands on my waist in the darkness and I grin. Matt can't seem to keep his hands off me either. But, I'm not complaining. His hands move over my body as his lips trail down the back of my neck. When he covers my mouth with his hand, I realize that he's not Matt.

"I want you tonight, Emma," Jeff whispers in my ear.

* * *

**A/N:** -insert something witty here.- Review. (:


	8. Chapter 8: Fall to Pieces

**A/N:** Holler my staaars and studs! Told ya I'd update this week. But, sadly, I start work Thursday and school Saturday, so updates might be far and few. I'll try not though. Much love to **I love Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Zay, Cara, Nooks, Baybie, Egyptia, B0ttumofdabottle, Fearless Hardy, XtremeMNCowgirl, ShannonxMoore'sxLover, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Miya, Kate, Mandy, Edgeismyhero1217, I'mxAxRockstar, Lulu606, BournePriceless, livingforCMPunk, Cullens and pack and the two anon. reviewers**! I love you guys! Read. Review. And above all, ENJOY! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Matt, Jeff and Helms own themselves. **OWNAGE:** Emma is mine.

* * *

His hand is still pressed against my mouth as his arm works it way around my waist. His lips are already moving along the nape of my neck. Jeff throws me over his shoulder and we end up back in his room. Even in the darkness, he still tempts me. Before I can even get off the bed, he's shirtless and straddling me. His green eyes are the only things I can see and that's all the temptation I can handle. Jeff's lips come crashing down against mine. My mind tells me to push him away, but I end up running my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.

"I knew you wanted me," Jeff whispers, biting my earlobe.

I pull away from him, shaking my head. I can't do this. He might be able to betray Matt, but I can't. Jeff's lips move to my neck and he starts biting. He won't let me up no matter how hard I push him. His hands keep running over my body as if we're together. This is insane. Jeff might be bigger than me, but he can't just pin me down like this. Well, I'm kinda letting him. He keeps biting at my neck, getting more and more rough. If he gets any more rough, he's gonna start drawing blood.

"Jeff, stop!" I order.

He obeys, but only for a moment.

"Damn it, Jeff!"

"Let me have this one night, please."

I have half a mind to let him have his way. I don't resist as he pulls my shirt off. His eyes are so desperate. I can't say no to him. It's sickening. Jeff pulls me into a kiss, holding me in his arms. I return every kiss, every thrust. This is wrong, but I can't push him away. Why does part of me want this? Jeff kisses me again and my thoughts break. Nothing else matters now. I'm numb. I can't feel anything other than his soft lips.

* * * * *

I feel so dirty. Climbing into bed with Matt after I just hooked up with his brother makes me so disgusted. Matt rolls over, wrapping his arms around me. Great. Now I feel even worse. I shouldn't have betrayed him, but… Ugh, there's no way I can justify this. In the morning, I'll talk to Shane. He'll gimme some advice. Well, after he yells at me for letting Jeff seduce me. I snuggle into Matt's arms, pretending that nothing happened. What's the use? It's not like I can sleep with this guilt.

When I _finally_ fall asleep, the alarm wakes me up. Matt mutters an apology before throwing the alarm clock across the room. It hits the wall and smashes into pieces. But, at least the godforsaken thing stopped beeping. Matt's content just laying in bed, but I tell I'm going out for a while. He pulls me in for a kiss and for a moment, I taste Jeff. I gotta get out of here before I admit what happened.

I pass Jeff when I head downstairs. He's in the kitchen with Kellie, but he doesn't take his eyes off me. I text Shane letting him know that I'm coming over. He's probably asleep, but I really need his advice. Maybe now his yelling will knock some sense into me. God knows I need it. I let myself in and I find Shane in his room getting dressed. He knows it's something big. I haven't said a word yet and that's what gives it away. I'm never quiet. Shane frowns as he motions for me to follow him into the kitchen. He tosses me a beer, waiting for me to say something. I guess I should just be blunt.

"I hooked up with Jeff last night," I mutter.

"What the fuck, Emma?!" Shane snaps. "You can't be serious!"

"I just… it was so stupid…"

"No shit."

"That's not helping, Shane."

"Well, maybe you should've nipped things in the bud before they got worse."

Ugh, he's right. Did I listen? Of course not. I just had to be stubborn. Not this time. This time, I'm gonna set Jeff straight. Shane scoffs, almost as if he believes that I'll do it again. But, I won't. I can't deal with this guilt. I feeling like crying my eyes out right now. I betrayed Matt. The kiss was one thing. But, I had to go and hook up with Jeff. I hate myself. There's nothing else I can say. I don't wanna hurt Jeff though. How am I supposed to tell him that I can't be with him without hurting him?

Shane pushes me up against the wall and shoves his lips onto mine. I shove him away as he tries to force his tongue into my mouth. He backs off immediately, almost as if nothing had happened. What the hell?! I can't believe he fucking kissed me! He's insane. That has to be it. Shane has finally cracked and went nuts. Shane grabs me again, keeping me pressed against the wall. His eyes are staring into mine and I don't what he's gonna do next.

"What's wrong, Em?" Shane asks. "I'm not your type?"

"Are you insane or something?" I yell.

"Oh, I forgot. You only fuck in the Hardy family, right?"

I slap him across the face. Shane backs away, realizing that he's gone too far. I still don't know what his problem is. Some sick joke? Because if that's the case, it's really not funny. That's when it hits me. The dickhead is making a point. If I can resist his advances, then I can resist Jeff. Well, hopefully I can. I just have to ignore the part of me that wants him. I don't know. Maybe I just need to get away and be alone with Matt for a few days. Yeah. That's a good idea. We'll get away, just the two of us, this weekend.

Everything will get better then. It just has to. Shane pulls me into a hug and apologizes for having to be so drastic. But, he's still right. I rest my head against chest and let out a groan. I keep picturing Jeff's sad, defeated face in my head. I can't break him like this. I've gotta find an easy way to let him down. Maybe Kellie can help. If not, I'm totally fucked. Okay, let's face it. I'm fucked anyway. I give Shane a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I've got major shit to do. Like breaking Jeff's heart, for starters.

* * * * *

Jeff's not home when I get back. Well, at least I don't have to break his heart yet. On the plus side, I'm alone. Now I can work out all my feelings and get everything straight. Something crashes in the kitchen and I nearly jump out of my skin. I grab my baseball bat from the doorway and slowly make my way into the kitchen. I'm all ready to swing when I realize that it's only Matt. I drop the bat as his hands move to my waist. My heart breaks when he kisses me. I'm numb. His touch is better than anything. Even Jeff's touch can't even begin to compare.

"So I've got the next two weeks off," Matt says. "Anything special you wanna do?"

"Can we just get away somewhere?" I ask. "Just you and me?"

"Of course. Is everything okay, Em?"

I start to answer him, but I feel myself break. I hate that I start crying. Matt becomes immediately concerned, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I'm trying to form words, but all I can do is sob. By this point, Matt's freaking out. He hates when I cry. I just can't relay any other emotion. I feel like I'm slowly ruining everything and I feel lost. Matt shakes me out of my thoughts, demanding to know what's wrong.

"Emmaline, tell me what's wrong," Matt says. "You're scaring me."

"I just… I feel like I'm losing you," I sob. "We're fighting all the time and then there's the days when we don't even talk…"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I just… I never meant to make you feel that way."

Matt wraps his arms around me and I rest my head against his chest. I haven't lost him yet. But, I will. If I keep letting Jeff seduce me, I'll lose Matt. I'm not equipped to handle that. Matt lifts me up and sits me on the counter, looking me straight in the eye. His lips creep onto mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. His lips hover near mine and I can tell that he hates that I'm still upset. But, it's not really his fault. It's more my fault than anyone else's.

"We'll go, Emma," Matt whispers. "We'll talk. We'll be alone and everything will perfect again. Okay?"

"Okay," I manage a smile.

We'll leave tomorrow. Where are we going? No idea. We didn't settle on that. We'll just drive until we're far enough away in a town that we don't know. If this doesn't help us… No. We'll get better after this. A nice little vacation to forget that your boyfriend's brother is completely and irrevocably in love with you.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm awesome. Hehe. Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Not Ready for Goodbye

**A/N:** Yo, peeplets! A lot of chizz is changing on here. Deleting stuff, rewriting others. But, most importantly, updating everyone's favorites. Much love to **Egyptia, Swt Poison, XtremeMNCowgirl, Cullens & the Pack, VASHORTYGIRL, I luv miss Jeff & Edge, MiSSYMiSSz, LuLu606, cravingforsomejericho, BourneBetter67, purplefeather21, dehlia666, I'mxAxRockstar, Shannon Moore's Lover, WolfGirlNic, RatedRKOHardyGirl, Jeff Hardy is Rad, extremechaingangenigma, Jeff Hardy Fan 16 and vegas angel baby** for their aren't enough words to describe how much each and everyone of y'all mean to me! _Read_. Review. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

I wake up to Matt's lips running across my skin. I roll over, smiling up at him. Matt sits up and starts to get dressed. This is good. We're perfect; immaculate. We packed some stuff last night so we're good to go after breakfast. After a shower, I got dressed and found Matt in the kitchen. Jeff and Kellie are still asleep, as far as I know. We're not telling them that we're leaving. Just a note on the fridge. Matt moves behind me, his hands falling by hips. I giggle when he starts kissing my neck.

"Ready to go?" Matt asks.

"Definitely," I smile.

Matt takes my hand as we carry our bags out to his car. Pushing me up against the car, he kisses me softly. Nothing can break us now. I climb into the passenger's seat, immediately putting my feet on the dashboard. It's an old habit of mine. Matt hates it, but he's learned to just get used to it. Matt starts to drive, still holding onto my hand. We're happy, smiling. Why can't it be like this when Jeff's around? Why am I tempted to sleep with him? No! Stop it, Emma! I promised myself that I wouldn't think about Jeff during this trip. And I won't. No more of that.

We grab a quick breakfast at a diner and then we're on the road again. I'm getting the feeling that Matt has a destination in mind, I just don't know where. He won't give me an answer. I don't mind. I love surprises. Matt tells me that he doesn't mind if I take a nap. He can read me like a book. I lean over and plant a kiss on his lips before making myself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as I can get in a car.

xXx xXx xXx

_Matt's been so quiet that I almost forget he was still in the room. I just wish I knew what was going on inside his head. Is he plotting revenge? Choosing his words that'll end our relationship? I wanna comfort him, but every time I try to hold him, he pushes me away. I guess it's stupid of me to try. But, I refuse to believe that this is it for us. It can't be. We've been through so much. I have to keep reminding myself that what I did was the ultimate betrayal. I sigh and Matt quickly glances at me. Well, it only took him a half hour to look at me again._

"_I thought I was losing you then," he mutters._

"_I thought the same thing about you," I whisper._

"_Why do we do this to each other?"_

"_Do what?"_

_Matt smirks for a brief moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand brushes across mine and the familiar tingling feeling runs through my body. God, I hate this. For this brief moment, it feels like nothing happened. I hate that! We're not perfect. This is like some kind of mirage. Matt looks me straight in the eye and for a moment, I lose my breath. It's like for those few seconds, I could see into his soul. How he really feels. I've felt this way before. It's still so weird to me. But, Matt and I just know each other that well. Or at least we used to._

"_Why couldn't we just talk things out?" Matt asks. "Why didn't you tell me about Jeff? Why didn't I tell you that I cheated?"_

"_Because we didn't wanna hurt each other," I answer._

"_But, we're hurt now."_

"_We can't bypass all the hurt in life."_

_I want my words to convince him that we're still perfect. I want him to realize that he's making a mistake if he let's this come between us. There's gotta be something I can say. Matt keeps saying that nothing will fix this. But, maybe he's scared. Maybe he's scared that I'll hurt him again. That has to be it. Looking into his eyes confirms it. He's just protecting his heart. Can I even break his heart more than I already have? Yes. The secret I told Shane will destroy him._

"_It shouldn't have happened like this," Matt frowns._

xXx xXx xXx

"Mm, where are we?" I mutter.

I don't know how long I've been sleeping, but Matt offers me a smile and cup of coffee. I seriously have no idea where we are. Are we still in the U.S.? Or did we take a trip to Canada? We're pulling up to a hotel and Matt glances back at me. He kisses me softly, a mischievous smile on his lips. What's he up to? Am I getting a surprise? A bellhop comes to collect our bags before we park. Matt takes my hand, helping me out of the car. He's being such a gentlemen. It's adorable. His hands move to my waist as my lips find his again. This is gonna be so amazing. He leads me into the hotel and once we're inside, I recognize where we are. The Plaza Hotel in New York City.

"Surprised?" Matt asked.

"You have no idea," I smile.

We go up into our room and within in seconds, Matt has me pinned down on the bed, his lips moving to mine. I pull him closer to me and whisper an 'I love you' in his ear. He grins as he lays next to me in bed. I can see that look in his eyes. He's got some whole itinerary planned for us. This excites me more than most things. I rest my head on his chest and automatically his arms move around my waist. New York City has always been my favorite place to go and, of course, Matt knows this. He looks up, catching sight of the mini fridge.

There's always beer in those things and that's what we want right now. After grabbing two beers, Matt rejoins me on the bed. He keeps pulling me closer to him and I know that his little fear is getting the better of him. I've never told him, but secretly I have that same fear. I take a swig of beer as Matt's lips trail down my back. I love when it's just the two of us. We forget that there's actually a world out there.

"What do you say to a romantic dinner?" Matt asks.

"I say I'm fucking starving," I laugh.

xXx xXx xXx

Matt wasn't kidding when he said romantic. It was, in a word, amazing. Candlelight, a table in the back. Our own little world, just the way we like it. Now we're back at the hotel, simply laying in bed. Matt's giving me a massage and I'm enjoying every moment. I swear, his hands are magical. He stops, but his hands move to the hem of my shirt. He starts lifting it up and his lips move to my neck. It's funny that I still get chills when he touches me. I turn to face him and I'm caught off guard by a kiss.

"Playful tonight, aren't we, Matthew?" I tease.

"I can't help it," he smirks. "We haven't been totally alone like this in so long."

He's right. We haven't been totally alone since Jeff's house burned down. God, that seems like forever ago. It probably was forever ago. Matt kisses me again, his arm securely wrapped around my waist. Part of me wants to stay in this hotel forever. Matt's thinking the same thing. His touch says it all. He leans back and I straddle him without warning. His hands slide down to my hips, lightly slapping my ass. This time, I pull him into a kiss, biting his lower lip. This seems too good to be true. Are we gonna fight again once we go home? I don't wanna deal with that anymore.

"Are we gonna be okay, Matt?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yes," he replies, quickly.

"How can you be so sure? What if we start fighting and-"

"I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."

"But, what if-"

"No. Emmy, you and I are golden."

I love that he's so sure of himself. I wish I was that sure about us. Things just don't seem to wanna work in my favor. But, things are good now. I can see that. Will it last? Yes. It just has to. Matt sits up, looking me straight in the eye. He knows I'm still upset. I whisper that I'll fine and after a few minutes, he backs down. I'm overreacting and I know it. There's no need to worry Matt about this. As we lay back on the bed, I start to feel a little bit better. Okay. This is good. We can get through this and be immaculate again. All that matters is that we love each other.

xXx xXx xXx

I have no fucking clue what time it is. All I know is that my blackberry keeps ringing and I have no idea where the damn thing is! Matt's still sleeping like a rock which really isn't helping. Stupid phone. I'm gonna kill it. Wait. It's louder now. Yes! Under the bed! By the time I grab the stupid thing, it's stopped ringing. For a barely a minute. It rings again and I see that Jeff's calling. Of course he is. Just when I start to feel comfortable again. I have half a mind to ignore the call and go back to sleep. But, what if it's important? With the way Jeff's depression has been, I don't wanna take a chance.

"Why are you calling, Jeff?" I ask.

"_I need you and you're not here," he slurs. "Where are you?"_

"You're drunk, sugar. Just go back to sleep."

"_Kellie and I fought and now I'm alone. Emma, I don't wanna be alone."_

Now it hits me. He's going back to drugs. He's lonely and depressed, I should've known. It sounds like he's shooting up. I can't deal with this. I really can't. Why does he have to need _me_? Shannon's back home. So is Shane. Why me? Jeff's still droning on, telling me how lonely he is, how he feels so pathetic. My heart goes out to him, it really does. But, I'm here with _Matt_ so that I can forget _Jeff_. Why couldn't this work my way? I hate that I'm so worried about him. But, I know how Jeff gets when he's alone with drugs. He doesn't know when to stop. Hell, I used to be the one that he'd shoot up with. Two years that I regret most. The point is that I've seen Jeff at his ultimate worst and it's terrifying. That's why he called me. I'm the only one that can talk some sense into him.

"_Emma? Are you still listening," Jeff inquires._

"Yeah, sugar," I reply. "The pills, the needle, whatever you're abusing this time, get rid of it. Don't put yourself through this again."

"_I don't know how it happened. We fought and the next thing I knew, I was shooting up."_

"I can't keep saving you, Jeff."

"_You're the only one that understands."_

He begs me to stay on the phone a little longer and for some reason, I agree. I thought I'd moved past Jeff's feelings for me. His phone call only proves that I thought wrong. I feel sick to my stomach when I hang up with Jeff. He'll be fine. That's what I have to keep telling myself. I won't deal with this anymore tonight. I'll drive myself crazy. Matt sits up as I try to sneak back in bed.

"Who was on the phone?" he asks, groggily.

"Wrong number," I lie.

Matt nods his head before laying back down and wrapping his arm around me. I still feel sick. Why did I lie? It was a simple, honest conversation. No sexual tension, no temptations. So what reason was there to lie? Maybe I'm overtired. I don't know. I hear Matt's breathing slow as he drifts back to sleep. He's so precious. I lied because I wanted to protect him. Yeah, I'll go with that. I snuggle closer to him and close my eyes, hoping that for once sleep will come easy.

xXx xXx xXx

"_Why'd you lie?" Matt asks._

"_I don't know," I reply._

"_Honestly, Emma. Tell me why."_

"_I really don't know. I just did."_

_He might not like that answer, but it's all I've got. I just lied. It wasn't because I didn't want him to know what Jeff and I talked about. Matt found out for himself when we returned from our trip (Jeff had gotten high again). The fight that the two of them had really knocked some sense into Jeff. At least then no chair shots were involved. Matt faces me, but remains quiet. He's thinking of all the possible reasons why I lied to him about Jeff's phone call._

_He can come up with hundreds, but they'll all be wrong. Actually, I'd prefer it if he made a list. Then I'd have to delay my story because the most dreaded part is coming: the climax. In other words? Jeff and I getting married. This will be the final knife in his coffin. God, way to be macabre, Em. I'd rather just talk about the times when I was still Emma Paisley, girlfriend of Matt Hardy and not Emma Hardy, wife of the wrong brother. I guess it would still have to come to light somehow. Better soon rather than later._

"_Okay, you lied for the sake of lying," Matt frowns. "Go on."_

_I open my mouth, but he stops me._

"_Skip the rest of our vacation. I don't wanna remember that anymore."_

_Ouch. Thanks, Matt. I feel spectacular now. I was counting on retelling the rest of our vacation to stall. I mean, we had an absolutely amazing time. That might be because New York is like Disney World to me, but whatever. Might as well bite the bullet, huh?_

xXx xXx xXx

We've been back home for a month now and I've successfully shot down all of Jeff's advances. I'm quite proud of myself. Silly, I know. But, I think he's starting to get the hint that we can never be. There's a downside. Matt goes back on tour tomorrow. We're immaculate again and I don't want him to not be by my side. My only option is to convince him to let me join them on tour. Even Kellie's joining Jeff. Well, after she takes care of her business back home. If she were to be staying here too, I wouldn't care. But, she's not.

When I find Matt, he's in the basement doing laundry. I move in front of him, taking the bundle of clothes from him and setting them back in the basket. He slips his arms around my waist and I snuggle against his chest. We lock eyes and I pull him into a kiss. He knows that I want something. I'm sure the look in my eyes give it away. Matt lifts me up and sits me on the dryer so that we're eye level with each other. He kisses me again before giving me the 'spill it' look.

"What do you want this time?" he smirks.

"Take me on tour with you," I reply.

"No. Not with the way they all treated you last time."

I roll my eyes at him. The last time I went on tour with Matt, half the superstars tried to grope me, flirt with me. The whole nine yards. Let's just say that my darling boyfriend was _not_ pleased. I don't care that he gets jealous. Shit, I get jealous too. But, I really don't wanna sit home all alone. I look up at Matt, using my puppy dog pout. In all the years that we've known each other, he's never been able to resist the pout. Our eyes lock and I see him melt. He lets out a sigh, mentally kicking himself for succumbing to me.

"I guess having you around will keep me from getting lonely," Matt says, moving his arms around me again.

"You guess?" I tease.

"Oh, hush. We can pretend it's another little vacation."

"You read my mind."

xXx xXx xXx

_When I glance at Matt, his back is stiffened. He's trying to prepare himself for the climax. He looks at me and his features soften for a moment. I don't say a word as he joins me on the bed and pulls me into his arms. What is he doing? This isn't fair. I can't handle these mixed feelings of his. One second he hates me and the next he loves me again. Confused doesn't even begin to cover how I feel right now. Seriously. What gives?_

"_Matt-" I start._

"_I'm not ready," he cuts me off. "I can't hear about it yet."_

"_Okay. Then what would you like me to do?"_

"_Can we just lay here and pretend for a while?"_

_I nod my head and he rests his chin on my shoulder. Okay. We can stall for a little while. I don't I'm ready to tell him yet anyway. We both need a little more time. This is the final part of the story and it means the end of us. I'm not ready to let go. But, neither is he._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Be excited for the next chapter. Be VERY excited.


	10. Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas

**A/N:** Good morning, Upper East Siders. Woo. Here's an early Christmas present for you sinners and saints. I'm trying to get updates out quicker, hang in there guys. Much love to **XtremeMNCowgirl, I love Edge Jeff and RKO, I'mxAxRockstar, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Niki, RainbowShelby, kizzy and Zay** for their radtastic reviews. I love y'all like Cody Rhodes loves himself! Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

_It's so quiet. But, I don't think this is a bad quiet. It's just that neither one of us knows what to say. Neither one of us knows how to end this. I feel Matt's fingers run up my arm and I can't help the chills. When he snuggles closer, I start crying. I can't help it. I can't pretend that everything's okay when I know that it's over. He might be able to pretend, I just… No. I can't do this anymore. Matt sits up straight when he realizes that I'm crying._

"_What's wrong?" he demands, forcing me to look at him._

"_I can't pretend, Matt," I sniffle. "I know that we're over and I can't pretend that I still have a chance."_

xXx xXx xXx

I've been on tour with Matt for almost two months now and I wish I could say that things had been totally perfect. It started on Thanksgiving with Amy showing up and then Matt disappearing after getting drunk off his ass. He says nothing happened, but I can't help feeling otherwise. We fought for two weeks straight. Right now, though, I guess we're golden. It's December which means another year is almost gone. I guess all the reflection made us realize how immature we were being. Still, that feeling won't go away.

Whatever. I'm overreacting. Well, that's what I keep telling myself. Despite the fight, everything between us has been good. As soon as Matt gets back from the arena, we're grabbing dinner and then in the morning, it's off to a house show in Las Vegas. Matt promises that he'll make up for his actions on Thanksgiving with something special. He says it's a surprise and he won't tell me when I'm getting this surprise. I love that he knows exactly how to make me happy.

Now he's late. It's only been twenty minutes since he's called, but the arena's isn't far from the hotel. Never mind. I hear him at the door now so I start to look for my shoes. I feel his hands on my waist and a smile crosses my lips. Wait. Roots and black nail polish. It's Jeff. The smell of cigarettes should've given it away. His grip only gets tighter when I try to pull away. In one swift motion, he has me on my back. I always forget how powerful he is. He kisses me softly, biting my lower lip. Ugh, things were going so well. He hadn't made a move on me in months. What the hell changed?

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I snap, shoving him.

"She had to go back home for a few weeks," he replies with a shrug.

"Whatever. That doesn't mean you should come seduce me."

"But, you're so easily seduced and I crave you."

His lips crash onto mine and his hands slip underneath my shirt. I can't shake him off. Maybe if I just give in this one last time… No! Absolutely not. I can't do that. But, Jeff keeps moving his lips down my neck and I get chills. I shouldn't like the way this feels. Shit, where's Matt when I need him? Jeff's lips hover near mine for a moment before he untangles his body from mine.

"You'll be mine in Vegas, Emma," he smirks. "I promise."

xXx xXx xXx

I've been trying to ignore Jeff's words this entire plane ride. It's not as easy as I'd wanted it to be. He says I'll be his in Vegas. I don't know what he's planning, but I know I'm not gonna like it. There's gotta be _some_ way that I can knock some sense into Jeff. I really thought that I'd gotten through to him last time we talked. But, no. He's continuing with his crusade to make me his. I don't know how he doesn't feel guilty when he looks at Matt. It tears me up sometimes. Maybe he's just better at hiding the guilt. I refuse to believe that he just doesn't care. Matt's hand moves to my thigh and I nearly jump.

"You okay?" he asks, glancing at me. "I thought you were over this flying issue."

"It's not flying that's bothering me," I reply.

"Then what is? I thought we were golden, Emmie."

"We are. I'm just- I just don't feel like myself today."

Matt grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles before telling me that he loves me. I really don't feel like myself and it scares me. Ever since my last encounter with Jeff, I've felt so…different. I can't really explain it, but I feel like I need him to feel whole. I want him to be the one kissing me and holding me instead of Matt. He's corrupted me. It's sickening that I'm feeling this way when Matt's fingers are laced with mine. I'm such a terrible girlfriend. I _was _grateful that Jeff had gotten the seat behind us, but now it feels like he's watching me. I know that he's probably just listening to music or sleeping. I'm just letting my imagination run away. I really need to relax. Thankfully, we're touching down soon.

xXx xXx xXx

"Matt!" I squeal. "That tickles!"

He laughs and drops me onto the bed, kissing my neck. Ever since we've checked into the hotel, we've been all over each other. Matt insisted on making me feel better and he's doing a damn good job. His lips keep trailing down my neck and I can't help giggling. I moan when his hands slip underneath my shirt. His touch gives such a delightful feeling, but in the back of my mind I still crave Jeff. I grab Matt by the shirt and kiss him hard, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He pulls me closer to him, kissing me just as hard.

Yes, Matt. Keep getting rougher. I can't get enough. I need him to be forceful. I need to forget Jeff. He bites my lip as I dig my nails into his back, both of us moaning. Matt sits up, taking a deep breath as he glances at me. No. He's not allowed to tease me like this. He smirks, kissing me lightly before getting off of me.

"Tease," I stick my tongue out at him.

"Pot meet kettle," he replies, still smirking.

"Get your ass back in bed!"

"I have to make a phone call."

I pout, but Matt promises that he'll be quick. I guess it's good. The flight really wore me out. Besides, Matt says that tomorrow night, I'm getting my surprise. That's definitely something to look forward to. I'm sure he's got a whole special night planned. After I get comfortable, I turn off the lights. Hopefully, Matt will be true to his word and come back quickly. I can't sleep without knowing that he's next to me, holding me.

I don't know if I fell asleep or if I just blinked, but I feel lips moving along my neck. Matt. It's about time he came back. He wraps an arm around my torso and I lace my fingers with his. I giggle when his lips trail down my back. This is what I miss the most when he's on tour; just being able to hold him and have him hold me. Matt's hand slips over my eyes as he straddles me. He doesn't say anything when I ask him what he's doing. He kisses me hard and that's when I realize that his lips taste different.

Jeff.

"You're a fucking asshole!" I shout, shoving him hard.

"Am I?" Jeff smirks. "You knew it was me the whole time."

"Get out."

"Fine. But, tomorrow night you'll be mine."

He flashes me a grin before disappearing into the night. I don't know how to react to his words. Tomorrow night? No. There's no way I'm gonna let him ruin my night with Matt. No chance. Sorry, Jeff. Tomorrow night, I'm all Matt's. I'm not gonna be played by his games. He can't manipulate me. But, he just did. I thought this was all over. I nearly jump when I feel an arm move around my torso. My body relaxes when Matt whispers that he loves me. I pull him closer to me, kissing his knuckles. Forget Jeff. He knows that Matt has something special planned for me tomorrow and he's not stupid enough to get in the middle of it. He's all talk. The dick just wants to get under my skin. Well, mission accomplished. No. Mission not accomplished. I won't let it show that he's gotten under my skin. He isn't gonna win this time.

xXx xXx xXx

"_Oh, my God. That's what my surprise was," I nearly gasp._

"_What are you talking about?" Matt replies._

"_That night…that was the night you originally wanted to propose, wasn't it?"_

"_Something kept getting in the way. Probably should've taken that as a sign."_

_Nice. Another subtle jab at my betrayal. He doesn't realize that his words hurt. A lot. The night I married Jeff was the night Matt wanted to propose. Why did things have to turn out this way? I never even questioned my surprise after marrying Jeff. I was so focused on keeping it a secret that I ended up drifting farther away from Matt. That probably should've been a sign too. It's kinda funny though, how fate works. One little action can change your whole life. Or, in my case, one little action could destroy your whole world. It's weird how things like that work._

"_Continue," Matt orders, almost startling me._

"_What happened when you first found out?" I ask._

"_Emma, don't."_

"_I wanna know."_

_Matt sighs, resting his back against the wall. It probably broke his heart even more to hear it from someone else. Who even told him? Obviously, it wasn't Jeff. He's not that stupid. Maybe all of this would've been easier if I would've broken the news to him. That's doubtful. This would've been heartbreaking either way. I tell him that it's okay if he doesn't wanna talk about, but he just shakes his head._

"_I heard Jeff talking to Shannon about sleeping with you and marrying you," Matt says, his teeth clenched. "I didn't believe it at first because it sounded so unlike you. But, then all the pieces started to fit."_

"_You didn't have to hit him with a chair," I point out. "We all could've all handled this in a mature way."_

"_I wanted to. But, then he started talking about how great it was to fuck you and how he planned on stealing you away tonight. It made me sick to my stomach and I just lost it."_

_The look on his face scares the hell out of me. It's like he's reliving that moment all over again. It shattered him and he's trying so hard to not let it show. Honestly, I can't blame him for reacting the way he did now that I know how he found out. Hearing Jeff say that we were married was awful enough. Hearing Jeff talk about fucking me definitely sent him over the edge. I'm surprised he didn't kill his dear brother after that._

xXx xXx xXx

Matt's leaving kisses along my neck when I wake up the next morning. I love waking up to this. It's almost sickeningly adorable. I open my eyes as he straddles me, flashing a smile. He's mine for the day and that's all I want. He kisses me before rolling onto his side. No words are needed between us. We're perfectly content just laying here together. Silence has never been an issue for us, which is kinda weird considering that I'm almost never quiet. Matt's hand grasps mine and I snuggle closer to him.

"Would you ever leave me?" I ask, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Never," he replies without hesitation.

"What if you had a good reason to?"

"Emma, if I had a million reasons to leave you, I'd look for one reason to stay."

Good. I like that answer. I go back to resting my head on his chest as he slings his arm around my torso. Matt says that he wants to take me to lunch. I don't even know what time it is. He kisses me before leaving my arms. After some prodding from Matt, I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. Today is going to be a fairytale. It's just the two us and I don't care where Jeff is. Matt's already dressed when I get out of the shower and he does a good job distracting me from getting dressed. When he finally decides to let up, I pull on my jeans and my tank top. I take his hand as we leave the hotel and get into his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask when he starts driving.

"I was gonna say we're getting lunch," he smirks. "But, something tells me you want pancakes."

"You know me so well."

He laughs as I stick my tongue out at him. We pull up to a small diner and Matt starts to tell me what he has planned for us. It's times like this, when he's being so good to me, that make me really hate myself. It makes me feel like a fool for taking him for granted. After we place our orders, Matt seems to have picked up on my thoughts. Ugh, no. I didn't want him to see my negativity. I should've expected this though. He knows me so well, he always has. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles before looking me in the eye.

"What's on your mind, Emmie?" he asks.

"Why are you so good to me?" I counter.

"Because I love you."

"Matt, I'm serious."

"So am I. Baby, I love you more than anything. You're the best part of my life."

I kiss him hard, hoping to shut him up. How can I do this to him? He loves me so much and I have these weird, lustful feelings for his brother. Clearly, I need to work out my issues. When our food comes, I start to feel okay again. I'm thinking too much. Matt and I love each other, we deserve to be good to each other. I made a mistake or two with Jeff, but that doesn't make me a bad girlfriend. People make mistakes all the time. Right? God, that's a terrible excuse, isn't it? Whatever. It's not gonna happen again so it doesn't matter. What matters is that today, it's just me and Matt.

xXx xXx xXx

Matt kisses me softly, his hand resting on my thigh. I pull him closer, smiling as we lock eyes. This has honestly been one of the best days of my life. Aside from my doubts this morning in the diner, we've been perfect. Despite being in a crowded bar, no one else exists to us. But, he still won't tell me what my surprise is. He won't even give me a little hint. I swear, he loves to tease me. His fingers dance along my thigh as his lips move down to my neck.

"Stop teasing me," I smirk at him.

"It's payback," he replies, biting my neck. "You're always teasing me."

"No fair."

He laughs when I pout, ordering another beer. I kinda hate that he makes a perfectly valid point. I _do_ tease him quite frequently. I can't help it though. Matt pulls me into his lap, his arms moving around my waist. I really don't want this day to end. Why cant it always be like this? Just the two of us? Reality always gets in the way. But, looking into his eyes makes everything worth it. The fights, all the traveling he does. It's all worth it in the end. I whisper an 'I love you' in his ear before resting against his chest. He kisses the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"This day has been amazing," I murmur.

"My day is always amazing when I'm with you," Matt replies.

"I'm really glad we worked things out. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"I couldn't agree more."

Matt bows his head, his lips creeping onto mine. His lips start moving down my neck and I can't help the smile forming on my face. Unfortunately, my smile fades when I open my eyes. Jeff's here. He's on the other side of the bar, but he's watching me. Matt feels me tense up and gives me a look, concern in his eyes. I kiss him softly, hoping to distract him. His facial expression doesn't change as I order a beer. Before he can badger me, his phone rings and he excuses himself. Thank God. I don't wanna talk about Jeff because then I'd have to tell him the whole truth. When I look up again, Jeff's gone. Good. Maybe he left.

Hands on my hips tell that Jeff didn't leave at all. His lips snake down my neck to the tip of my shoulder and I feel the chills. He gets more forceful when I push him away. I can't do this. Not now, not when Matt can return any second. None of this seems to bother Jeff as his lips move back to my neck. I beg him to stop, making the mistake of looking him in the eyes. His lips crash onto mine and I find myself kissing him back. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jeff tries to deepen the kiss, but I slap him across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demand.

"I told you you'd be mine tonight, Emma," he smirks.

"Keep dreaming, asshole."

"I don't have to dream. It'll be reality soon enough."

Ugh, I hate how sure he is that I'll give in to him. It's an annoying quality. Jeff's hand moves to my thigh, slowly slipping under my skirt. He really needs to stop this. It can't happen. I won't let it. But, he knows he's tempting me. I shouldn't want him this much. I shouldn't be moving into his lap. But, I do and I am. Jeff kisses me again, his hands now slipping under my shirt. NO! This _has _to stop. I push him away from me, almost jumping off his lap. Before Jeff can make another move, Matt rejoins us. Oh no. I don't like that look on his face. Did he see me succumb to Jeff?

"Promise you get mad at me?" Matt says.

"Oh, baby, please tell me you don't have to leave," I pout.

"I do. I'll be back as soon as I can, I swear."

"You suck."

"You know that if this wasn't important, I wouldn't go."

I sigh, hating that he's right. Matt promises me that when he comes back, he'll give me my surprise. I guess that's something to look forward to. He kisses me before leaving me behind with Jeff. He waits until he's sure that Matt's left the bar before he goes back to trying to seduce me. Damn it, he just doesn't stop. I swear, it's like he planned this, like he knew that Matt would have to leave. Crafty bastard.

"C'mon, Em. Let's go back to the hotel," Jeff smirks, kissing my neck. "I wanna fuck you."

"You're nauseating," I snap before asking the bartender for another beer.

"That's fine. I can wait for you to get drunk."

"Go to hell."

xXx xXx xXx

Maybe drinking this much wasn't such a good idea. My head is spinning and I think I lost boyfriend. He was here a minute ago, but now… No, wait. I'm with Jeff. Matt left. Right? I think that's what happened. Jeff comes up behind me, his hands on my hips as lips run along my skin. I'm like jelly in his arms. I crave him. God, this is so wrong. He kisses me rough, his tongue slithering into my mouth. He takes my hand, flashing a smile as he leads me along the strip. When did we leave the bar?

"You had too much to drink," Jeff whispers in my ear.

"Are you calling me a drink…drunk?" I slur.

He laughs, grabbing me by the waist. I pull him into a kiss, unable to resist him. He tastes so good. Like cake. His hands are running over my body, but it's not enough. I want more. Jeff breaks our kiss and takes my hand again, leading me towards a trashy chapel.

"Let's do something dirty," Jeff smirks at me.

xXx xXx xXx

Jeff casts a glance at me and I can see the desire in his eyes. Can he see the hunger in mine? I need to ravage him, like right now. I can't control this lust. I need him now. He seems so calm and cool, but I know he feels the same way. I really don't know how I'm standing up straight. So much drinking… Jeff smiles at me and I lose my breath.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"You bet your ass I do," Jeff slurs, grabbing me by the waist.

"And do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Sure!" I giggle.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

The next thing I know, Jeff smashes his lips onto mine, lifting me into his arms. I keep pulling him closer, but it's not close enough. My tongue reaches for his and I feel his touch all over. He starts getting rougher, almost as if he can read my mind.

xXx xXx xXx

"_Stop."_

_I barely him, his voice is so low. I don't know if he's angry or if he's upset. He won't even look at me. What do I even say? We've already established that 'I'm sorry I married your brother' wasn't cutting it. I never wanted to relive that night. I kept trying to forget it. Well, at least the bits and pieces that I remember. Why did Matt insist on hearing the whole truth? It's only causing us more of a heartache. He finally turns to look at me and I can see the tears in his eyes._

"_You're a slut," he growls._

"_I know," I murmur._

"_You just couldn't wait for me to leave so you could get with Jeff."_

"_It wasn't like that."_

"_That's very classy of you, Emma."_

_I take a deep breath, trying to stop tears from falling. I can't take much more of him berating me. I know he's hurt, but hurting me isn't gonna make him feel any better. Matt hands me a tissue, careful to keep his distance from me. I feel like a fucking leper. I wanna say something, but I can't. Nothing's gonna change no matter what I say. It's not worth it. It's probably just better if I finish my story and face the consequences. I'm done trying save our relationship. We're over, he doesn't have to say it._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Boom. Hope ya enjoyed. Review.


End file.
